


Pieces put back together

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Declarations Of Love, Discussions of mpreg, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Joanna McCoy, Mentioned Jocelyn Darnell, Minor Character Death, deadly virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: It had all started with a virus, a deadly virus only a few thousand people were immune to, Leonard was one of them. Due to the rarity of the immunity both Jocelyn and Joanna fell ill.The course of the disease dragged on for months before death, months Leonard worked day and night to find a cure. He was successful a few days after his wife and daughter had died and with them died his whole world.It took a blond haired, blue eyed man named Jim to save him, to pick him back up and set all his pieces back together. Jim showed him the world and how to fall in love again; to love his life and Jim.Trektober Day 27 (Post-Apocalypse AU)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Pieces put back together

It had all started with a virus, a deadly virus only a few thousand people were immune to, Leonard was one of them. Due to the rarity of the immunity both Jocelyn and Joanna fell ill.

The course of the disease dragged on for months before death, months Leonard worked day and night to find a cure. He was successful a few days after his wife and daughter had died and with them died his whole world.

Even though his purpose for life was gone he sent the formula of the cure to the few, still occupied hospitals, there were other families worth saving and he was a doctor down to his bones, there was no chance he would let innocent people suffer. Enough had died already.

It took a blond haired, blue eyed man named Jim to save him, to pick him back up and set all his pieces back together. Jim showed him the world and how to fall in love again; to love his life and Jim. It was no wonder they became a couple after some time together. They ended up in a large empty villa, no one around to stop them they moved in.

In the years it took to establish a new government, Leonard took over a hospital nearby and Jim did the same with a school. Slowly life came back into the little city they lived in and the same occurrences were to be seen all over the world.

By the time the government was formed Leonard was thirty five and Jim thirty and they had known each other for seven years, were dating for five years, married for two. 

It was a normal day when the brunette came home from a night shift in his hospital, Jim was already gone to teach in his school and found a letter from the government. 

On the front it read _for James T. and Leonard H. Kirk-McCoy, important_. Not being the first time they had received letters like this, he opened it and skinned the text.

No it couldn’t be true, they couldn’t be serious. His normally so steady hands started shaking, his breath hitched, tears welled up in his eyes and he sank to the ground.

That’s how Jim found him, sitting in the corner of their living room, whole body trembling with sobs, tears streaming down his face and the letter still clutched in his hands. 

“Bones, what is it?” Jim asked more than concerned, before he spotted the letter.

Without resistance, Leonard let his husband take the letter from his hand. Request to increase the population it read and Jim’s breath caught in his throat.

Leonard had known it would come to that at some point, the population was only a fraction of what it once was. The virus had killed many young people and thus the future of mankind. The Eugenics Wars had left many men with the ability to get pregnant and again Leonard was one of them, so it was no surprise that they got the letter.

Jim had pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles onto his back and whispered sweet nothings to get the doctor to calm down.

Eventually Leonard calmed down enough to urge Jim to read the rest. _When you receive this letter it’s your responsibility, even your duty as a couple living on Earth to help rebuild our population. To increase our population we hope you have at least two children in the next four years. We count on you_.

He wanted kids with Jim but like that? And after all that happened with Joanna it still hurt. Back then Jocelyn had found out about his ability to get pregnant and because they wanted children and Jocelyn hadn’t finished with law school yet, Leonard was the one to carry out their little girl.

“Bones you better now? You know you don’t have to do it, it’s not an order and if it would be, we would find another way, you know I love you no matter what. You know I,” Jim was interrupted at this point.

“You don’t believe in no-win scenarios, I know and I love you for your undying optimism. And believe it or not I know they can’t order me to get pregnant, it’s against human rights and unethical on top of that,” Leonard said, snuggling further into Jim’s hug. “Also I want kids, kids with you, it just brought back up all the emotions in connection with Joanna and threw me in a loop.”

“You know I want kids too, with you and only you. We don’t have to have them now, I can wait for when you’re ready, but no matter what you’ll be an amazing dad,” Jim whispered against Leonard’s mouth, before leaning in to seal their lips in a kiss.

There was no need for urgency, just the gentle and sweet movements of their lips, just them in their little moment of intimacy. After they broke the kiss Jim pulled them both up and over to their couch, where they snuggled together and enjoyed each other’s presence in a comfortable silence.

For the whole time Leonard inwardly debated if he should say what was on his mind. He watched Jim closely, the rise and fall of his chest, the small smile on his lips and the whole beauty that was his husband, who he trusted with all his thoughts and feelings.

“Jim,” he whispered.

“Uh-huh,” Jim mumbled, thus showing he had his attention, even though his eyes were closed.

“You know how about we just try and see what happens. I mean if it works then it works if not then it doesn't,” Leonard said, getting quieter at the end.

Jim’s eyes opened. “You’re talking about-”

“Yes,” was Leonard’s simple answer before Jim even got to finish his question.

The blonde’s blue eyes lit up, love and compassion and devotion reflecting in them, a bright smile covering his face and the only thing Leonard could do was smiling as well. “You’re who’s is my command,” Jim said cockily, pulling Leonard in a kiss once more.


End file.
